Recording devices (printers) that record images in a recordable area (printable area), which is the largest area to which an image can be recorded on a recording medium, under the control of a control device (host computer) are known from the literature (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
When the control device records an image on the recording medium with the recording device, information about the image to be recorded on the recording medium is generally generated by a function of an application previously installed on the control device. Based on the image information generated by the application function, a control command for recording the image on the recording medium is then generated by a function of a previously installed printer driver, and is sent from the control device to the recording device. Note that the above recordable area is defined by the top, bottom, left, and right margins that are managed by the printer driver.